


Wild Love

by megaotaku98



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BOTTOM MINHO, Coworkers to lovers, Eventual Smut, Face Sitting, Harassment, Hybrid AU, M/M, MinChan rise bitch, Rimming, Stalking, Top chan, cat hybrid!Minho, i am not tagging the others, this goes from fluffy to holyshit to smutty to fluffy again have fun, tw:mild anxiety attack, wolf hybrid!Chan, youve heard of pwp....now have plot with porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/pseuds/megaotaku98
Summary: Minho's new coworker was scary. At least, at first he was.who knew he'd end up becoming the person to bring security back to Minho's life?





	Wild Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello Hello!!!  
> This fic is entirely self-indulgent, hybrid aus are my biggest guilty pleasure OwO  
> I actually had to do a fair amount of research for this one, to look at cat and wolf behavior, so I didn't get anything wrong.  
> This fic is dedicated to Mikah, ily bitch <3  
> Hope y'all enjoy~

Minho fidgeted nervously just inside the door of the music shop, the soft ears atop his head turned sideways, and his tail slowly moving back and forth near his ankles.

First day at a new job, he had no clue what to expect and was certainly justified in the anxiety he felt.

Although as long as _he_ didn’t find him again, Minho didn’t care if the place was horrible and full of assholes.

He took a deep breath, and walked up to the checkout counter. Standing behind the cash register was another man who looked about his age, and was another hybrid to boot, which made Minho feel a little more relaxed already.

That is, until this hybrid snapped at the customer he was serving.

“Look ma’am, I already told you that you coupon expired last month. I can’t drop the price. Either pay what’s marked or go somewhere else,” he all but snarled, eyes narrowed and ears sticking straight out to the side in a threatening manner.

It was scary. The lady trying to use an expired coupon thought so, and Minho certainly thought so. The lady pushed past Minho on her way out the door, and suddenly the other hybrid noticed that there was a new person in the store.

“How can I help you?” the hybrid asked, putting on a smile, but his ears showed that he was still irritated.

“I, uh…..I’m the new employee….” Minho mumbed, gripping the hem of his polo shirt tightly to try and keep calm.

The hybrids manner shifted, ears perking up, and he said, “oh! Right I was told we had a new guy. Lemme get the manager. Hey Nayeon!”

Minho knew Nayeon, she was the nice human who hired him. She walked out of the back area, arms crossed.

“How many times do I have to tell you Chan? It’s Nayeon- _noona_ ,” she scolded. 

The hybrid- Chan- just shrugged.

“We never used noona or oppa or whatever in Australia. Besides, I’ve known you for like, three years, are honorifics really still necessary?” he argued, “anyways, the newbie is here.”

Chan nudged his head in Minho’s direction, and Minho gave a tiny and timid wave.

“Ah….hello,” he said quietly.

Nayeon beamed at him, “hello! Glad you’re here! I have your nametag in the back, and there’s lockers in the break room that you can out your stuff in. Follow me!”

After he got his nametag and was shown how to work the register, Nayeon put Chan in charge of the rest of Minho’s training, while she went back and worked on scheduling the other two new employees she’d hired.

Great. He was with this scary canine hybrid for his entire shift. 

Fortunately, Chan seemed to notice how nervous Minho was, and didn’t try to make too much small talk. 

He did ask what type of cat Minho was (Bombay), and Minho learned that Chan was a wolf hybrid- which explained the canine ears and the fact that his hair was a silvery gray color.

For a first day of work, it certainly wasn’t the worst. Minho had worked a cashier job before, and it wasn’t difficult to put new items out on the shelves and racks (the store sold vinyl, CDs, headphones, mp3 players, other music related stuff). Chan was polite and Nayeon was very kind, and Minho felt like he could really like working at this store.

Within a few weeks of working, Minho decided that yes, he loved working at the music shop. The size of the store was nice and cozy, it wasn’t a corporate chain so management was really nice and flexible with Minho’s schedule. Which, when classes started up again, was going to be important. Nayeon was a very lovely manager, she was witty and a blast to talk to, and Minho enjoyed when he had shifts with her. Chan was pleasant, although Minho was still rather wary of him, but when they were scheduled together he was rather nice and only really talked to Minho to ask him to do something. Sometimes, it was just Minho working, which was nice in itself, because when he wasn’t helping a customer he had the whole store to himself and could take comfort in his solitude. Although one issue with working alone was that he couldn’t grab someone else to distract customers that wanted to pet his “soft little kitty ears”. 

Chan was, at the very least, fortunate to be intimidating enough with his intense appearance that no one asked to pet _his_ ears. But Minho had a much softer appearance; he didn’t wear leather jackets or have a slit shaved into his eyebrow or silver hair.

Although, halfway through his fifth week, Minho learned something very surprising about Chan. 

He was on shift with the wolf, but Chan’s shift was nearly done and he was checking the inventory in the back, grabbing boxes that he could bring out for Minho to go put out on the shelves in the store.

The bells on the door rang as the door opened, and a group of five teenage boys came in. They were all hybrids- dog hybrids it seemed- and they all seemed to be full of energy. The tallest of the group walked up to the counter, his tail wagging excitedly. 

“Is Channie-hyung here?” he asked, eyes hopeful.

“Um, yeah,” Minho answered, “he’s in the back, he’s about to clock out.”

Just as Minho spoke, he heard the back room door open and close, as Chan stepped out. The teenage boys all instantly started barking “hyung! Channie-hyung!” ecstatically. Minho turned and looked at Chan...who looked like the happiest man alive.

“Hey guys! What are you doing here?” Chan asked, a hint of a laugh in his voice.

“We wanted to come pick you up from work!” piped up another one of the group, and okay his deep voice did _not_ match how soft his face looked.

As Chan walked out from behind the counter, the dog hybrids all jumped towards him, latching onto his back, his arms, one even clung to his shoulders. And Chan was laughing and laughing and laughing.

And Minho couldn’t help but think- was this _really_ the guy that had scared him so much? _This_ guy? Who was adorably laughing with five boys clinging to him like some big toy? How could Minho not have noticed that this wolf was the biggest softie? In an instant, Minho’s entire perspective of Chan did a complete 180.

He was working with Chan again the next day, and as they were stocking up the newest releases shelf, Minho spoke up to the wolf.

“So your friends call you hyung, but you don’t call Nayeon-noona by her honorific? Isn’t that a little hypocritical?”

“I’ve told them they don’t have to, but they insist so I just let it slide,” Chan answered, before he froze, “wait, are you actually starting a conversation with me?”

With a small smile, Minho nodded.

Chan looked completely surprised, and there was even a rosy blush on his cheeks. 

“I- you- “ he stammered, “I thought you hated me or something.”

Minho pursed his lips sheepishly, “I admit, I was frightened of you at first. You’re kind of….really intimidating so I avoided talking to you. Sorry about that. But, that changed when I saw you with your friends! Who were they by the way?”

“Oh, they’re my puppies!” Chan answered proudly.

Minho stared at him. “Your _what._ ”

“Wait, don’t misunderstand,” exclaimed Chan, waving his hands defensively, “they’re not _my_ puppies, they’ve just been following me around since I moved here back in junior high, so I started calling them that and the name stuck. They’re not even all dogs, Jeongin is a fox.”

Oh, that explained the one with the red hair and long ears.

“What kind of dogs are they?” Minho questioned, putting more CDs on the shelves as he spoke.

“Well, Hyunjin is an Australian Shepherd. He’s the tall one with the mole under his eye. Jisung is a terrier, he’s the smallest one, looks kinda squirrely. Felix is a golden retriever, he’s the one with the freckles and the blonde hair. Seungmin is a labrador, he’s got a really big smile. And then Jeongin, the youngest, is a red fox. They’re my best friends, I adore them a lot.”

As Chan explained, he had a super fond look on his face. It was cute. Chan was cute.

“What about you?” Chan continued, “what are your friends like?”

“I have two really close friends,” Minho answered, “there’s Changbin, a human I met in highschool, and Woojin-hyung, a bear hybrid we met in college. Although Woojin-hyung mainly joined our friendship because Changbin got the fattest crush on him. They’re dating now, and I like to complain that I’m third wheeling, but really I’m happy for them. They’re very cute together.”

“Aw, that’s sweet,” Chan said, “I’m glad your friends are happy together.”

Minho beamed at him, “they”e the sweetest! Since bears hibernate, hyung gets really sleepy in the wintertime, and just drapes himself over Changbin. It’s precious, Binnie gets super flustered each time, despite it being three years since they got together.”

Chan laughed and egged Minho on to share more stories. They swapped little anecdotes as they finished putting out all the new inventory.

They kept chatting throughout the shift, a new friendship forming rapidly between them.

Starting from this point, Minho’s enjoyment of his job doubled. Who knew that Chan the scary wolf hybrid was actually the kindest and goofiest sweetheart? Easy on the eyes too, if Minho was being honest. _Very_ easy.

Quick as their friendship formed, it took about as long for Minho to develop a crush on his coworker and only a little bit longer to realize it. He had a type, Chan fit into it perfectly.

Minho was pretty sure Chan liked him too; he often caught the wolf hybrid staring at him in the reflection of the store window. He decided to try shooting his luck and flirting, getting all touchy as he asked Chan about his workout routine, laughing more at Chan’s jokes, throwing small innuendos around, letting his gaze linger for longer than necessary.

It certainly worked. Although Minho was a little caught off guard when Chan started to confidently flirt _back_.

Soon enough they fell into their own little way of dancing around each other (metaphorically). Chan’s tail would wag every time Minho talked to him. Minho would let Chan pet his hair and touch his ears when he really only let Changbin or Woojin do that. It probably didn’t seem like much to an outsider, but it was _flirting_ , okay.

After a few more weeks of this, Chan was the one to finally take the next step, and asked Minho if he was available on Saturday.

“I am, why do you ask?” Minho questioned, already having a good guess as to why Chan was asking.

“Well I was hoping you could cover my shift?” Chan said.

Minho blinked at him, the smile slipping off of his face. 

Before he could inquire, “what the hell?”, Chan started laughing hysterically.

“I’m joking, I’m joking! Oh gosh you look so offended,” he cackled, gripping the edge of the counter to hold himself up as he laughed.

Minho pouted at him, “that was _mean_ , you had my hopes genuinely crushed for a moment!”

“I’m sorry, it was too perfect an opportunity to pass up. But in all seriousness, would you like to go and get dinner? My treat,” Chan said.

Still pouting, Minho nodded. Chan reached out and pinched his cheek lightly.

“Gosh, you’re so adorable. Text me your address, I’ll pick you up at seven, sound good?”

“Well, maybe I won’t go,” Minho huffed, a slight grin on his face.

Chan pinched Minho’s cheek a little harder, and Minho’s attempt at joking back crumbled as he started giggling.

“So, seven, yeah?” Chan repeated.

“Yeah, seven sounds great,” Minho replied, still laughing as he shooed Chan’s hand away from his face.

Since Minho didn’t work at all on the important Saturday, he had all day to worry about the date. 

Fortunately, he had his two best friends to help him not freak out too much.

“Hyung, I’m sure it’ll be _fine_. If he’s as nice as you say he is, then you don’t have anything to worry about,” Changbin reasoned.

“I know but…you remember how nice Youngchul was at the beginning,” Minho fretted, pacing across his bedroom floor.

“Not every man is gonna be like Youngchul,” Woojin said, before nuzzling against Changbin’s neck.

“I know that too...also why are you being so cuddly? It’s the middle of June.”

Changbin’s entire face turned red, and he shifted nervously in Woojin’s hold- the bear hybrid was back-hugging the human, leaning against him and snuggling him tightly.

“I went to visit my parents earlier in the week and Binnie missed me,” Woojin answered.

Changbin whined, “Woojinaaaaah don’t expose meeee.”

Woojin just giggled and pressed a kiss against the side of Changbin’s neck.

Minho stared at them blankly.

“Can you two be gross some other time? I’m trying to have a crisis over a first date with a really cute guy here,” he complained.

“Look, after Youngchul turned out to be, well, creepy as hell, it showed us what behavior to look for. Plus, you said he’s a hybrid right? Another hybrid wouldn’t have the same fetish, would they? I’m sure it’s gonna be totally fine,” Woojin said reassuringly, “and if it turns out bad then he’s got us to deal with.”

Minho let out a sigh, “I’d rather not have that happen, but I guess you’re right that I know what to look for now. Help me get ready then, would you please?”

Changbin grinned, “oh hell yes, you’re gonna be turning every head in downtown Seoul when I’m done with you.” 

He wasn’t turning every head, but Changbin definitely outdid himself picking Minho’s outfit. It was simple but elegant, a striped button down and tight fitting slacks, along with some light makeup to make his facial features really pop.

When Chan arrived to pick Minho up, he spent a good twenty seconds not-so-subtly looking Minho up and down, very obviously checking him out.

Minho was definitely guilty of the same, it had to be illegal to look that good in just a blue flannel shirt and a simple leather jacket and dark jeans.

“Wow,” Chan said, “you look incredible.”

“Funny, that’s what I was about to tell you,” Minho replied, smiling bashfully at the compliment.

Chan smiled back, and held his arm out like a high class escort would. “Shall me get going?”

Minho nodded, and gently grabbed the offered arm, letting Chan guide him to where he had parked his car.

They went a little restaurant on the edge of the downtown area. It was an adorable little italian place, with a cozy aura that immediately made Minho feel like he was back visiting some nice neighbor’s home.

“This place is so nice!” Minho commented, after they had been seated.

“Yeah, it certainly matches the reviews. I, uh, found it by searching for good first date places,” Chan admitted, looking a bit bashful.

Minho giggled, “how adorable and thoughtful of you~”

Chan blushed even deeper, his ears twitching slightly as he suddenly found a great interest in the tablecloth.

The food they ordered was delicious, and after they were finished, Chan lead Minho to the park, where they walked around before sitting on a bench and feeding cucumber to some ducks while watching the sunset.

“So,” Minho spoke, tossing a pew cucumber pieces to the ducks, “what else can you tell me about your friends? The, uh, the Puppies, right?”

Chan perked up noticeably, ears standing straight up and his tail wiggling slightly on the bench seat.

“Of course! As if I could shut up about them, really. Well, Jisung likes making music- rapping specifically. He can get a little arrogant with his looks sometimes, but if you make fun of him he’ll laugh along with you. Felix and Hyunjin both love dancing, and they’re both _so_ good at it, I love watching them. Hyunjin gets hit on a lot, ‘cause he has a really handsome face. Seungmin loves singing pop songs, he’s in a really good choir at his school. Jeongin also loves singing, he sings a lot of trot as well as pop music- he’s also in a choir. They’re all really into the arts.”

Minho smiled, “that’s really cool! My friends are both music people, Changbin is a university student for music production, and Woojin-hyung just got his degree in music education.” 

“Hey neat! I guess us arts people kinda float together don’t we?” Chan said, “I suppose I’m a music person too, I like producing during my free time. It’s mainly why I’m working at a music record shop.”

“I’m a bit of a dancer myself, but it’s not why I work at the store. I just needed a place far away from my old job.”

Chan gave him a confused look, “why’s that?”

Minho’s eyes focused on the ground, “um, not important. Kinda personal, sorry.”

He felt bad, not telling Chan the whole truth, but he just wasn’t really ready yet.

“That’s alright! You don’t have to tell me all the details,” Chan said reassuringly, gently grabbing Minho’s hand.

Minho blushed at the sweet gesture, and lightly squeezed the hand holding his.

At the end of the date, Chan walked Minho to the front door of his apartment.

“Hey, this was really nice,” Chan said, as they reached the doorway, “do you think you’d wanna go out again?”

Minho nodded, “I’d really like that, yeah. But, um, is it okay if...if this-” he gestured between them- “if we take things slowly? My last relationship….didn't go so great, and I’m just nervous to rush into dating again.”

Chan smiled sweetly at him, “of course! We can go at whatever pace you want, I don’t mind. I’ll see you, what, tomorrow? Whenever we’re on the same shift again.”

“Yeah, tomorrow,” Minho replied, then leaned forward and pressed a light kiss on Chan’s cheek, “goodnight, Chan-hyung.”

As he walked into the apartment, Minho managed to catch one last glimpse of Chan, whose face was bright pink and his tail was rapidly swishing from side to side. Cute.

  
  


A few days later, everything started to fall downhill.

Minho was on his break, relaxing on the big couch in the break room and playing Neko Atsume on his phone, when he overheard a voice. A chillingly familiar voice. A voice he’d tried his damn hardest to never hear again.

“Excuse me, I believe there is a Lee Minho working here, can I talk to him?”

No. _No_ . How did Youngchul find him? How the _fuck_ did Youngchul manage to find out where his new job was? He would’ve had to comb through the entire city of Seoul, asked around every single goddamn person in the city. And Lee Minho was _not_ an uncommon name.

“Lee Minho?” came Chan’s voice- Minho closed his eyes and prayed to whatever deity out there that Chan didn’t make Minho talk to that scumbag- “I’m sorry sir, he clocked out like an hour ago. Can I take a message?”

“No, it’s alright, I’ll just come back later,” said Youngchul, and a few moments later Minho heard the shop door open and close.

Minho’s breathing started to quicken. This, this was bad, this was _bad_ , this was _very bad_ . He thought he’d finally gotten away from the stress of the stalking, the calls, the letters. He got a new apartment, he changed his number, he got a whole new job. But now Youngchul found him again, _somehow_ , and it was all going to come back. He needed a new job again, he needed to move again, he might just have to leave the damn country if this kept up.

“Hey, some guy was asking for you, but he seemed kinda sketchy so I told him you weren’t here.” Chan walked in the room, but then me must have noticed Minho’s panicking state because he rushed over to Minho’s side. “Woah, hey, are you okay? You look like you’re about to have a panic attack!”

“Anxiety attack, I’m having an anxiety attack. I’m- he wasn’t supposed to find me-” Minho choked out, trying to control his breathing.

“He wasn’t supposed to- who even is he?” Chan asked, sounding alarmed.

“Ex-boyfriend,” Minho answered, his voice shaky, “he’s been stalking me ever since I dumped him five months ago.”

Chan’s jaw dropped.

“What the fuck?” he said, sounding even _more_ alarmed (Minho didn’t blame him), “what the _fuck_ , oh geez no wonder you’re freaking out, here is it okay if I hug you?”

Minho nodded rapidly and let Chan pull him into a comforting embrace.

“I’ll ask Nayeon if she can cover for us, I’m gonna get you something to eat, if that’s alright. You can just relax, and tell me whatever you feel comfortable telling,” Chan suggested, and Minho wanted to cry at how sweet the gesture was.

“Um, there’s that diner across the street,” Minho said quietly, clinging tightly to the arms wrapped around him.

“Perfect, are you able to like, walk and stuff?”

Minho snorted, “yes, I can walk and stuff. It’s-it’s just an anxiety attack, I’ll be fine when my hands stop shaking and my breathing is all normal again.”

“What can I do to help?”

“The hugging is nice. Um, sometimes Woojin-hyung or Changbin would pet my hair.”

“Okay, I can do that.”

One of Chan’s arms shifted up to start lightly stroking through Minho’s dark brown hair. Minho relaxed into the touch, taking slow breaths, in and out, in and out.

Several minutes later, the shaking stopped, and his breathing evened out again.

Chan’s phone went off, and he glanced over to see what it was.

“Nayeon texted, she said she’s here, we can go get food now. How are you feeling?” he said.

“Better, definitely would appreciate something to eat. Oh but- but if we leave early, then I’ll have less funds for food after I pay rent-” 

“Don’t worry about that. While we were hugging, I told Nayeon about the situation and she said she’ll still pay you for the full shift.”

Minho wanted to cry again, how did he manage to get a job with such a lovely boss?

After they gathered their stuff and left for the diner (Nayeon gave him a hug as they were leaving), Minho was feeling loads better, and decided that once they sat down he should just spill everything- get it off his chest.

“So,” Minho began, digging into a plate of kimchi fried rice, “this is kind of a big can of worms, are you ready to hear about my immense baggage?” 

Chan nodded, “we all have our own baggage, lay it on me. What’s a few more pieces of luggage anyway?”

Minho laughed humorlessly, “it’s a giant fucking suitcase. But anyways. I met Youngchul about a year ago, at some mixer party for humans and hybrids. He’s human, as I’m sure you saw. We clicked almost immediately. He was almost _too_ perfect, he was my type, he told me everything I wanted to hear, I fell so fast for him. It all seemed like the ideal relationship at the beginning. We were super into each other, we talked all the time, it all seemed so exciting. It was my first relationship too, so I was just so happy that someone else liked me so much. Then, when we got more intimate, the true Youngchul started to show. See, he’s really into...exploiting my ‘animal side’, as he put it. Wanted me to be his ‘pet’. I think he’s just secretly into bestiality.”

Chan, who had been drinking some water, spat it out in shock.

“He’s _what_??” he asked, horrified.

Minho nodded solemnly, and continued, “I wish I was making it up. He wanted- he wanted me to wear collars, actually called me ‘pet’ constantly, even tried to get me to meow during sex. And I- god, this is embarrassing- I was so blinded by foolish love that I didn’t realize how _creepy_ it was. And we dated for _seven months_.”

Chan let out a low whistle.

“So what made you realize he was a zoophiliac creep?” he asked.

“Well. We were, uh, being intimate. And it was right near the climax. And he asked me to meow, and I was unreasonably whipped so I did. And he was like ‘it’s almost like I’m with a real cat’. _Instant_ boner killer.” Minho shuddered at the memory. “That was the initial wake up call. I finally dumped him when he tried to get me to sleep in a cage. Like, I know pet play is a thing, but it’s not _my_ thing. I’m a cat hybrid, sure, but a _hybrid_ . I am _not_ an actual cat. I thought dumping him would be the end of it, but _boy_ was I wrong. He started texting me and calling me constantly. I tried blocking him but he just found new ways to contact me. He followed me to work, followed me home, kept demanding that I take him back and that I was an idiot for breaking up with him and that ‘we need each other’. Really, all it did was prove that I never should have dated him in the first place. I’d already moved to a new apartment, but I had to change jobs too because he just kept harassing me. And now he’s fucking found me again….I wish the sleazebag would just take a fucking hint, but noooo, he’s obessed with me going back to being his stupid little pet. Anyways, that’s basically all of it, hope I haven’t scared you away.”

“Don’t worry, it’s gonna take a bit more than a crazy ex-boyfriend to turn me off of someone as gorgeous as you,” Chan said, winking at Minho, who blushed and smiled bashfully.

“Plus,” Chan continued, “it’s not as if I don’t have my share of bad exes. Granted, neither of them stalked me, but they weren’t exactly contenders for ‘partner of the year’.”

“Oh?” asked Minho, leaning on his hands with intrigue, ears perked forward, “do tell, it’s only fair.”

Chan cleared his throat, then began his story.

“Well, I’ve dated two people before. My first girlfriend was back in highschool, she was a deer hybrid. She was really cute, but she kinda took our species dynamic a little too seriously.”

“How so?” Minho questioned. 

“Well, in the animal world, wolves are the natural predators of deer. So she was frankly terrified of me. I thought that with time, she’d be able to relax and not think I was going to hurt her, but…she never did. Eventually she broke it off, and it hurt a lot because I really liked her. Then the second person I dated was a human guy I met in college. He wasn’t scared of me, but being a human he didn’t understand a lot of normal hybrid stuff. Like, the fact that I have wold ears on top of my head and not human ears on the side, he kept stepping or sitting on my tail by accident, got annoyed when my heat came; it was like he kept forgetting that- surprise!- I’m only part homosapien.”

“Youngchul was the exact opposite, he was super into my cat genes, as I mentioned. He always looked forward to my heats too, and got upset when I insisted on not stopping my suppressants. I can’t just take half a week off every month to be horny, you know?” Minho cut in, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, mine only happen once a year, but it lasts for two whole weeks rather than a few days. I take suppressants too, but my ex still complained. He complained that I was clingy and possessive too, but wolves mate for life, I’m built to be committed So yeah, I’m gonna be a bit possessive when other people try to hit on my mate.”

Minho nodded slowly in agreement, “there’s nothing wrong with clinginess. I mean, I certainly don’t mind it.”

Chan gave him a small smile, and reached across the table to squeeze his hand gently.

“Thanks Minho, I appreciate you saying that. And I’ll make sure this Youngchul creep doesn’t get anywhere near you,” he said.

Minho smiled back, “I _really_ appreciate that.”

“I have a question though.”

“Ask away.”

“How come you never filed for a restraining order? Surely you went to the police, right?”

Minho sighed, “Youngchul...said if I went to the police...he’d find a way to hurt Changbin and Woojin-hyung. I’m too scared to risk it.”

Chan stared at him.

“You- I’m sorry but what the hell? Surely you don’t actually believe he’d be able to do anything if he’s in police custody?”

“Look I doubt the police would do anything anyways, you know how the government is with gay people. I won’t be helped and my two best friends will get hurt. It’s- it’s not worth trying,” Minho lamented.

Chan squeezed his hand tighter, looking at him with sympathy.

“I still think it’s worth a try, but I won’t push you if you’re certain.”

“I am. Thanks for listening.”

“Hey.” Another squeeze of his hand. “I really like you. And I’m here for you. I’ll- I’ll ask Nayeon of she can make sure you aren’t working alone, I’ll walk you home, I’ll get the Puppies to walk you home, I’ll-”

Minho reached over and pressed a finger to Chan’s lips, shutting him up.

“The gesture is appreciated, but I’ll be okay. Although working with someone else might be useful, in case he tries to come back to the store. But I don’t need someone to walk me home,” he said reassuringly. 

“Well, maybe I want to walk you home,” Chan said, words slightly muffled by Minho’s finger still being pressed against his mouth.

Minho laughed loudly, the sound ringing through the diner.

“Oh, I see, how gentlemanly of you,” he chuckled, and Chan only shrugged.

The conversation trailed off as they finished their food, and once the check came, Chan insisted on paying. He said the lunch counted as date number two, and since he suggested they go out, it only made sense for him to foot the bill. Minho didn’t argue, not turning down a free lunch (with a cute wolf he liked a lot to boot).

Chan also insisted on walking Minho home, since “it’s not too far,” and “who knows what dangers are sitting around, waiting for a cute kitty to walk by.” Minho rolled his eyes, but laced their fingers together, making Chan’s face turn pink and tail start wagging. When they got to Minho’s apartment, it was Chan who Minho’s cheek, following it with a soft “goodbye...see you again soon.”

About a week later, Youngchul came to the store again. Chan was working the cash register again, and Minho was stocking and restocking CDs and albums over in the back corner of the store, out of sight from the entrance.

“Oh, it’s you again,” Chan said loudly, and Minho’s ear twitched as he paused his task and listened, apprehensive.

“Is Lee Minho working today?” said Youngchul, that voice cutting through Minho’s mind like glass shards. He couldn’t believe he once found that voice attractive. It was like sharp claws against a chalkboard now.

“No, he’s not. Can I ask why you’re so intent on seeing him?” Chan replied, and Minho could hear the subtle coolness in his tone.

Youngchul sighed, as if he was dealing with grief or something. Fucking ridiculous.

“He ran away from home. I just miss him so much and want him to come back to me,” the sick bastard bemoaned.

Ran away from home? Oh what utter _bullshit_. There he went again, trying to play the victim with his creepy housepet fetish. Ugh.

“Well I’m afraid I can’t help you. But I’m sure he had his reasons for, uh, running away as you say he did. Maybe just give him some space and wait for him to come back to you,” Chan told him.

“Can you tell me when he’s working next?”

“No. It’s against company policy. And I don’t know you anyways, so why would I give away private employee information? Now, is there anything else I can help you with?” Chan stated, with a tone of finality.

Minho felt himself fall a little more in love with the wolf hybrid, the way he stood so solidly and didn’t take the slightest ounce of Youngchul’s shit.

Youngchul, who just slumped and shuffled back out of the store without buying anything.

Minho just stayed in his position- as amazing as Chan was, Minho was still starting to get anxious again, with this being the _second_ time already that Youngchul has come looking for him. Imagine if he had started browsing, had roamed to the back area, where Minho would have been too frozen to try and hide. Would Chan have been able to overpower Youngchul if he tried to drag Minho out of the store? Back to the hell that their relationship had become when Minho ended it?

“Minho?” Minho looked up, and saw Chan standing right in front of him, hand outstretched to help him stand back up. “The coast is clear, if you were hiding. He’s gone now, I watched him walk down the street and turn the corner.”

Minho let himself be pulled up and hugged Chan tightly.

“Thanks for saying anything to give me away,” he mumbled against Chan’s neck.

“Of course, I told you I’m not going to let him anywhere near you,” Chan assured him, “but now you can’t stop me from asking Nayeon to always schedule you with someone, _or_ walk you home after your shifts, even if I’m not working.”

Minho was about to protest, but honestly? At this point both options sounded quite nice.

“Ok Chan, I’ll accept that. Thanks for helping,” he said pulling away to give Chan a grateful smile.

Chan blushed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well, I mean...I know we’re not really exclusive yet...but like I said yesterday, I really like you, and it’s, y’know, a good boyfriend thing to do…” he said bashfully, words trailing off at the end.

Minho let out a giggle, and kissed Chan on the nose.

“You’re adorable.”

“Shut uuuup.”

Three days later, a letter showed up. No return address, didn’t arrive with the rest of the store’s mail, and it was addressed directly to Chan. Since it was addressed to Chan, of course Chan was the one who opened it. Minho, who hadn’t been paying attention and was dusting shelves and racks, was only alerted that something was wrong when Chan exclaimed loudly, “what the fuck?”

Minho walked over to where Chan was standing, and looked over his shoulder to read the letter. The contents made his breath stop.

MINHO IS MINE. I KNOW YOU’RE HIDING HIM FROM ME. GIVE MINHO BACK.

“What the _fuck_?” Minho echoed, “that’s- that’s Youngchul’s handwriting.”

Chan glowered at the piece of paper, as if trying to burn a hole through it with his eyes.

“If he thinks he can scare me, he’s incredibly stupid,” Chan spat, crumpling up the letter and throwing it away. 

“Are- are you sure? He doesn’t- he doesn’t really give threats lightly Channie,” Minho countered, worriedly biting at his lip.

Chan’s glare softened as he looked at Minho. He gently put his hands on the sides of Minho’s arms, rubbing them up and down in a soothing motion.

“It’ll be fine. If he wants to follow through, I’ll be ready with a clenched fist and the cops on hold. Don’t you worry your cute little head, okay?”

Minho nodded, still worried, but not as much. There was something about Chan’s confidence that reassured him.

After their shift ended, they decided to go on date number three, a movie date. They shared a drink and popcorn, and didn’t worry about anything for a few hours.

Again, Chan escorted Minho to his apartment, and walked him up to the door. When they got there, Minho purposely took his time flipping through his keys.

“So uh….” he began, twirling his apartment key between his fingers, “these dates have been really nice, and I, I like you a lot. So, uh, what do you say about making this- us- an official thing? With all labels and such?”

“Are you...asking me to be your boyfriend?” Chan questioned, smile spreading across his face.

Feeling his face heat up, Minho nodded.

“Boyfriend, partner, datemate, whatever term you like best,” he said, still twirling his key.

Chan stepped closer and leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to Minho’s lips. His smile was ear-splitting.

“I’d love nothing more than to make this official. Now I get to brag about dating the cutest kitten in the whole world,” Chan said with a giggle.

Minho’s face broke into a smile as well, and he playfully shoved Chan away, telling him “goodnight Chan, I’ll text you tomorrow.”

Chan gave Minho another kiss, whispering “goodnight kitty,” as he pulled away.

When Minho got into his apartment, for the rest of the night, nothing in the universe could wipe that smile off of his face.

Another day, another shift, another letter arrived.

Minho and Chan were working the same shift again (Minho had a feeling Chan requested that Minho work with him over the other two employees)

Minho grabbed the mail and when he saw another letter addressed to Chan, he wasted no time ripping it open.

MINHO IS MINE GIVE HIM BACK! HE LOVED ME FIRST AND I WILL ALWAYS BE HI TRUE OWNER. GIVE HIM BACK TO ME OR I WILL TAKE HIM BACK BY FORCE.

As the letter was opened, a small stack of photos fell out of the paper, fluttering down to the floor. Minho didn’t really pay attention to them, instead just calling to Chan to come over to where he was standing. Chan walked up and grabbed the letter, reading it over before scoffing. As Chan was reading the letter, Minho bent down to pick up the photos that fell out.

And then froze in horror.

They were pictures of him.

Pictures of him, in the middle of- of-

He remembered Youngchul taking those photos, remembered making Youngchul promise to never show them to _anyone_. And now here they were, printed out with the intent for Chan to see. He felt sick to his stomach.

Chan noticed how Minho was frozen, body shaking as he held those photos of him in a compromising and intimate situation.

Naked, fucked out, hickeys across his skin.

Minho didn’t even move as Chan took the photos from his hands. He was _mortified_.

He heard the shuffling of photos, he heard a light gasp, and then he heard the sound of paper ripping. He glanced up and saw Chan tearing the photos apart into little pieces looking absolutely furious.

“You need to tell the police,” he said angrily, “this _fucker_ needs to go to jail.”

Minho looked down again, shaking his head.

“N-no, they won’t do anything, and-and then Binnie and Woojin-hyung will be in danger. I-I can’t.”

Chan ran a hand through his curls, letting out a sigh that sounded exasperated, frustrated, and completely pissed off. He squatted down, at the same level Minho was sitting, and asked softly, “are you okay?”

Minho looked him in the eyes, and replied, “no, not really.”

Chan immediately pulled Minho into a hug (this was becoming a bit of a pattern, Minho being not okay and Chan hugging him). Minho nuzzled his face against Chan’s neck, inhaling the scent of the wolf’s cologne.

“If it makes you feel any better, I barely looked at those pictures,” said Chan, running his fingers through Minho’s hair.

“I can’t believe he printed them out...I feel so humiliated...I had given him permission to take them but he said he wouldn’t ever show anyone…” Minho lamented.

Chan said nothing, Minho figured he probably didn’t know what to say. He was fine with that, Chan didn’t need to respond any further.

They hugged for a few more minutes, and then Chan asked if Minho was going to be okay. 

“We’ve gotta open the store, you good to work or do you need a mental health day?” he questioned.

“I can work, I’ll be fine,” Minho responded.

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

Chan nodded in affirmation, and then pressed a kiss against the side of Minho’s head, right below his ear.

The rest of the day, fortunately, was super uneventful and boring. It was great. There weren’t a lot of customers, so Minho and Chan spent most of the shift organizing the shelves and goofing off (and maybe kissing a bit). Chan made a game out of creating puns out of the album titles, and Minho could not stop laughing. At the end, it was as if that horrible letter had never even arrived.

Day by day, a new letter would arrive. Each one was just as demanding, each one sounded just as crazy. Always the same threats.

GIVE MINHO BACK OR I WILL TAKE HIM BACK. HE LOVED ME FIRST HE IS MINE.

Every time, Chan glared, crumbled or tore them up, threw the letters away. His confidence and lack of fear helped Minho feel...safer. He actually was starting to believe that Chan could protect him, that Youngchul couldn’t really touch him.

And Chan stuck to him like a bodyguard, they almost always had shifts together, or Minho worked with Nayeon or one of the other two employees. And if they weren’t working together, Chan would still show up to walk Minho home.

One day, Chan had caught the flu and had been bedridden all afternoon. Minho was still scheduled, and for the first time in a while was going to be walking home alone. He didn’t feel particularly nervous, but more lonely as he had gotten used to the wold hybrid’s company.

Minho was packing up his things and getting ready to leave the store, waving goodbye to the coworker that had the closing shift, when the door opened and a loud chattering filled the store.

“Oh, there he is! Minho-hyung! Channie-hyung asked us to walk you home!” a chipper voice all but shouted.

Minho looked over and saw the Puppies, standing just inside the door of the shop, all five of them waving excitedly at him. Five sets of ears perked, five tails wagging enthusiastically.

“O-oh,” Minho said blinking rapidly in surprise, “that’s- that’s really sweet of him.”

“He was really worried about you!” said the pup with the golden hair and freckles- Felix, if Minho recalled correctly from all the stories Chan told about his adorable little group of friends.

“Lead the way Minho-hyung!” exclaimed the tall brunette shepherd- Hyunjin.

Jisung and Seungmin took Minho’s hands and tugged him out the door, while Felix, Hyunjin, and Jeongin followed close behind, Jeongin calling out “Minho-hyung protection squad is a go!”

And so Minho walked home, with a five hybrid entourage walking next to and right behind him.

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t have a good time, it was easy to see why Chan cherished the Puppies so much. They were cheerful, energetic, fun, and still a bit wide-eyed and innocent.

As they traveled, Minho chatted with Hyunjin and Felix about dance, asked Jisung about his rapping, talked to Seungmin and Jeongin about how fun their school’s choirs sounded.

They told a lot of jokes- clearly planned to try and keep Minho smiling. Mainly puns. Almost entirely puns.

They also asked Minho lots of questions; about himself, about how things were going with Chan. 

“Is it true you’re friends with a bear?”

“Hyung was right, you are really pretty.”

“Are you and hyung gonna get married?”

“How long have you been dancing?”

“Do you and hyung kiss a lot?”

“Woah, your eyelashes are _so_ long!”

Minho thought they would eventually get annoying, but they never did. Rather, they became more and more _endearing_. By the time they arrived at Minho apartment building, he was ready to sign adoption papers. If things worked out well with Chan, maybe they could co-parent?

He invited the Puppies in for a cup of tea or something, wanting to thank them for walking him home, but they all insisted that they had to get back to their own homes. After getting five aggressively enthusiastic hugs (complete with some side rocking and a couple neck nuzzles), the Puppies all waved goodbye and left, still chattering loudly as they walked away.

When Minho got inside, he pulled out his phone and sent Chan a text.

**To: Chan <3**

**So I got a whole escort squad today, per your request apparently?**

**From: Chan <3**

**Well I was going to walk you home myself, but every time I stand I feel super dizzy :(**

**I hope they weren’t too much? They’re really energetic…**

**To: Chan <3**

**They were adorable if I’m being honest. I want to steal them and bake them cookies.**

**From: Chan <3 **

**XD they will love you forever if you cook for them, just an fyi~**

**To: Chan <3**

**Oho...noted**

**Also how are you feeling??? Do you want me to come over and bring you some soup or medicine?**

**From: Chan <3**

**A little better, but I’ll probably be bedridden for a few more days :(**

**I’ll have the Pups walk you home again tho!**

**To: Chan <3 **

**Poor thing :( rest up and get well soon! I miss you <3<3**

**From: Chan <3**

**I will <3 I miss you too ^3^**

So, for the rest of the week, Minho had a ‘protection squad’, and really got to know Chan’s closest friends.

They were very affectionate, which made a fair amount of sense with them all being canine hybrids. They loved to cling to Minho’s arms, hold his hands, give him hugs, and they all went nuts over head pats and ear scratches (Jeongin especially loved them). Before, Minho never really liked being clung to by people he wasn’t close to, but he didn’t mind the Puppies’ clinginess.

However, once Chan was back to normal health, Minho couldn’t deny he had a strong preference for just having the wolf around than a group of super energetic boys. Plus, Chan gave him romantic goodbye kisses, and he was a little bit biased towards that.

But of course, Minho wasn’t ever allowed to enjoy anything for long.

One more letter arrived, and this one was the most unraveled.

There were more pictures, PG-rated this time, of Minho and Chan together, of them walking home, of Minho and the Puppies. The letter itself:

YOU HAVE STOLEN MINHO AWAY FROM ME AND NOW YOU MUST PAY. GIVE HIM BACK IF YOU DON’T WANT ANY HARM TO COME TO YOU OR YOUR LITTLE MUTT FRIENDS.

GIVE MINHO BACK, HE IS **MINE**.

Chan was absolutely seething with anger. Minho didn’t blame him, Youngchul had just threatened his closest friends and called them ‘mutts’, which was pretty insulting to dog hybrids. But it was a little alarming to see him actually shake with fury, the letter and pictures torn up in his hands.

“Minho, if I kill him, you’ll help me hide the evidence, right?” he said through gritted teeth.

“I- uh- I don’t-” Minho stammered, not sure how to react. That was… a rather violent thing to say.

Chan shook his head, “nevermind, don’t worry about that, I’m just- now I have to tell the Puppies to be careful going home from school, and I didn’t want them to get involved in this mess.”

“I’m sorry…” Minho mumbled, “it’s my fault that all this happened.”

Chan’s expression softened, and he tossed the letter and pictures into the trash can, before gently cradle the side of Minho’s face with his hand.

“It’s not your fault, Min. It’s that sick bastard’s fault. We really should go to the police, he’s threatening more than just you at this point, surely they can’t _not_ help.”

“Well, as valid a point as that is, you just tore up evidence Chan.”

“Oh shit-”

Minho couldn’t help but let out a little chuckle as Chan scrambled to grab the shredded letter out of the garbage, frantically muttering “fuck where’s the tape I’m such an idiot.”

It was a little bizarre, but Minho didn’t feel all that afraid this time.

  
  


When it was time to close, Minho took out the garbage, while Chan cleaned the store windows.

Minho walked out the back door, leading to a small alley where the large dumpster was kept. One by one, he tossed the garbage bags in, throwing them all with a bit of effort (they were heavy). He was about to head back into the building when someone spoke behind him.

“Finally found you alone, my pet.” 

A chill ran down Minho’s spine, and he turned around slowly to see none other than Younchul standing there, grinning at him.

Any sense of security he had built up from before instantly vanished, and Minho found himself completely frozen with fear.

Youngchul didn’t waste a moment, walking over and harshly grabbing Minho’s wrist and starting to pull him away, saying “come on, we’re going home.”

At this point, his fight or flight instincts kicked in, and Minho began to put up a struggle, trying to pull out of Youngchul’s grip, and loudly screaming “CHAN! HELP SOMEONE HELP ME!”

Youngchul scowled, and started tugging harder, but Minho only fought back more, trying to pull his ex’s fingers off his arm, his ears flattened back, his fur bristling and tail puffed out.

He heard rushed footsteps, approaching the door and looked back right in time to see Chan fling the door open and run out to the scene.

Chan wasted no time either, running over to them and ripping Youngchul’s hand away, pushing Minho back behind him protectively, and _growling_ at Youngchul.

Not just any growl, a _wolf’s_ growl, a sound that was incredibly menacing.

“Get away from him,” Chan snarled.

“Minho is _mine_!” Youngchul exclaimed, “I’m taking him back where he belongs!”

“Minho isn’t anyone’s,” Chan spat back, “and he _definitely_ isn’t yours.”

“He loved me first he’s mine! I’m taking Minho back and you’re not going to stop me.”

At this point, Minho felt a surge of anger and bravery, and hissed out, “are you fucking kidding me Youngchul? I _dumped_ you. You don’t own me, you’re not my boyfriend anymore, you’ll never be my boyfriend again, would you please just _leave me alone_!”

“You heard him,” Chan added.

But Youngchul didn’t leave. Youngchul _cooed_.

“You’re so cute when you’re playing hard to get, Minnie~ Come on let’s go home okay? This silly dog isn’t going to keep us apart any longer.

Minho’s bravery shriveled right back up again. Youngchul was beyond reason, nothing was going to stop him at this point.

He surged forward and tried to grab Minho’s arm again. But Chan was quicker, and punched him in the face.

While Youngcul was staggering backwards from the hit, Chan moved forward and grabbed the collar of his shirt, and slammed him up against the side of the dumpster.

“I _told_ you to get away from him,” Chan growled again, “Minho does not belong to you, he is not your pet, or your boyfriend, or your property. Get that through your thick skull, amd _leave_.”

With Chan all up in his personal space, Youngchul was starting to look intimidated. For good reason, Minho himself would have been completely terrified if he was on the receiving end of Chan’s killer glare. 

Well. Maybe.

At this moment, the one thing going through Minho’s mind was the fact that more than anything, Chan looked really _hot_. Which was a little funny since Minho was scared of Chan for seeing him growl at a customer, but now that amount of anger was tripled and all Minho wanted to do was climb Chan like a tree.

Youngchul, however, was doing his best to meet CHan’s narrowed eyes with his own defiant stare.

“And what if I don’t?” he challenged, “I suggest stepping down your threats, _mutt_ , before your little doggy friends get hurt.”

Chan let out a laugh. A cold and humorless one, yet one that sounded a little...smug?

“Go ahead and try,” he goaded, “you think my Puppies can’t handle themselves? They’re full grown men with dog and fox DNA, and there’s five of them. Up against one of you, and you’re human. So, I’m going to this one last time. Stay away from Minho. Stay away from Minho and me, stay away from Minho’s friends. If you don’t, I guarantee it will be the last thing you ever do. Understood?”

For the first time, in all the time Minho had ever known him, Youngchul actually looked scared. He had no more cards up his sleeve. He couldn’t bluff and threaten his way out of this.

And after a five minute staredown, Youngchul huffed out a “ _fine_.”

Chan let go of his collar, and Youngchul slinked off. Out of the alley, out of Minho’s life- _finally_.

Once he was out of sight, Chan turned and walked back to Minho, he previous angry eyes having melted into an expression of worry.

“Are you okay? He didn’t hurt you did he? God I thought he was never going to give in, I’m so glad he left finally. You’re not hurt, right?” he gushed out, checking Minho’s arms and hands for any injuries.

“You…” Minho said quietly, “you made him leave. You made him _scared._ You actually scared him away.”

“Well, I mean, he was trying to take you away- mph!”

Chan didn’t get to finish his sentence, because Minho yanked him into a deep and very passionate kiss. Chan kissed back eagerly, arms wrapping around Minho’s waist and pulling him closer.

Minho’s hormones had been bubbling up earlier, now they were boiling over. As they kissed two overwhelming thoughts circled in his mind: 

He loved this man, and he _wanted_ this man.

“Come to my place,” he offered, when they broke apart for air, “come stay the night.”

Chan’s eyes widened, a blush spreading across his face as his mind made the connection of what ‘stay the night’ meant.

“I thought you wanted to take it slow?” he asked.

“To hell with going slow, you made my ex that’s been harassing me for months leave in fear, and it was the _hottest_ thing I have ever seen, and I really want you right now.” Minho gushed, leaning forward to kiss Chan again.

With a low groan, Chan pulled Minho back in, the intensity of the second kiss doubling the first one. As they kissed, Chan’s hands wandered down to Minho’s ass, sliding under to his thighs, before lifting Minho up in the air in one swift motion and holding him up with his arms without breaking the kiss at all. Minho wrapped his legs around Chan’s hips and slung his arms around Chan’s broad shoulders, a small moan leaving his mouth as Chan’s hands- that were now on his ass again- started groping him harshly.

They continued to make out like that for several minutes, until Chan broke away, gasping “we still haven’t clocked out.”

Oh right. Minho had completely forgotten about that.

Chan set Minho back on the ground, they went back inside and closed the store and clocked out with record efficiency, and then almost ran to Minho’s apartment.

When they reached Minho's door, Minho struggled trying to get it unlocked- rather, he couldn't unlock it at all, because Chan had turned him around and pressed him up against it, kissing up and down his neck, leaving a few hickeys in the process. Minho gave up on trying to push Chan away long enough to get the key in the lock, so he just handed the keys to Chan and let him do it. The door opened with a click and they both stumbled through. Chan tossed Minho's keys somewhere, and Minho started pulling off Chan's shirt, tossing the item on the floor once it was over his head. Chan followed suit by taking off Minho's shirt and tossing it away as well. They both scooted out of their pants while they did an awkward and horny-desperate shuffle back towards Minho's bedroom, and once they got there they were both just in their underwear.

Minho tugged Chan forwards by his shoulders and let gravity pull them both down onto his bed. He scooted backwards and twisted around to grab his lube and condoms from his bedside tracks drawer, while Chan kissed down his belly and pulled off his underwear. When Minho turned back around and noticed Chan had also taken off his own boxers, he froze and his jaw dropped slightly.

"Oh my god you're huge….where the hell have you been hiding that??" Minho asked, crawling back over to look closer Chan's large- and rather glorious- dick. Had to be 20 cm, at least.

Chan shrugged, but his smile had a cocky tilt to it as he answered, "hmm...my pants?"

Minho rolled his eyes at the cheeky answer and handed the lube bottle to Chan.

Before Chan could even open the bottle, Minho leaned down and grabbed his dick, licking a long stripe from base to tip. He suckled lightly on the head, relishing in the surprised moan that spilled out of Chan's mouth. The way it rumbled from Chan's throat..music to Minho's ears, which twitched with pleasure.

"You taste good," he said, pulling his mouth away.

"I drink a lot of pineapple juice," Chan replied, and Minho smirked up at him.

He didn't spend much time sucking Chan's dick, even though it felt quite nice in his mouth. He knew it would feel even _better_ somewhere else though, and pulled off to turn around and lean down, flaunting his ass in the air. His tail flicked upwards, lightly brushing the tip of Chan's nose. Chan looked like he had just won the lottery.

"Come on Channie, open me up~" Minho purred, batting his eyelashes flirtily.

Chan lightly grabbed both of Minho's ass cheeks, squeezing and kneading them, pulling them apart and sharply inhaling.

"God, you are just…" he trailed off, licking his lips.

"Just what?" Minho implored.

"Gorgeous. Such a gorgeous kitty."

Heat blossomed across Minho's face, the compliment making his knees feel weak already.

"Hurry up and finger me already, your gorgeous kitty needs you."

The bottle of lube was opened with a click, and soon Minho was letting out a low hum as a slicked up finger rubbed against his rim, and then slowly pushed in.

Chan took his time prepping Minho, dragging his fingers in and out slowly, pulling out moan after gasp after moan from Minho as one finger went to two, to three, to even four.

When Minho started whining that he was ready, Chan pulled his fingers out and flipped Minho over. Minho lay back on the mattress, loosely wrapping his legs around Chan's.

"Where'd you put the condoms?" Chan asked, looking around for the box. Minho reach back and felt around where he remembered putting it, then when his fingers found it he grabbed the box and handed it to Chan. Chan pulled one of them out and ripped the packet open with his teeth, then rolled the condom down on his cock.

Chan took one of Minho's legs and hitched it up, draping it over his shoulder as he lined himself up and slowly pushed in all the way.

The fact that Chan had gone to four fingers was definitely a smart move. As he sheathed himself, Minho distantly thought that the usual three he used wouldn't have been enough for the way he was being stretched- Chan was BIG.

When Chan began moving he started off slow and shallow. But the pace quickened slowly, and Minho started pleading loudly "harder, Channie please harder!" To which Chan complied, shifting his thrusts to go in harder and deeper.

The pleasure was so intense, Minho found himself white knuckling the sheets and tightly wrapping his tail around Chan's thigh as a sort of anchor. And he was moaning so loudly, part of him worried the neighbors would hear, but the rest of him really didn't care. Chan wasn't holding back either, moaning almost as loudly, spilling out words of praise here and there, telling Minho how much of a good kitten he was while he pounded into him.

Partway through, Chan took hold of Minho's waist and pulled him upwards. His leg fell down from Chan's shoulder, and he was now basically sitting in Chan's lap. But Chan was still doing all of the work, using his arms to lift Minho up and down on his dick. Chan was now within kissing reach, so Minho wasted zero time locking their lips together and loudly moaning into Chan's mouth as a thrust hit right against his prostate.

Chan broke their kiss and started leaving sloppy kisses and lovebites on Minho's neck and collarbone. The Wolf hybrid's movements started losing their rhythm, and Minho wondered if he was getting close. His question was answered when Chan suddenly stilled, biting down harshly and coming with a low rumbly groan.

He pulled Minho off his dick and took off the condom, tying it and tossing it into the trashcan next to the bed.

“Are you clean?” Chan asked, and Minho wondered where he was going with this.

“Like….no STDs clean or douched clean?”

“Well I guess both.”

“Uhh, yes. To both.”

Chan smirked, “what, were you secretly planning this the whole time?”

“N-no, I just…..like to be clean. Like every nook and cranny, when I shower in the morning….” Minho mumbled, cheeks burning.

Chan kissed him lightly. “You’re so cute. Sit on my face?”

Minho blinked at him.

“What?” he asked, dumbfounded.

“Sit on my face,” Chan repeated, “I wanna eat you out. If you’re okay with that.”

Chan leaned back, his head resting on Minho’s pillows. Minho crawled over Chan’s body and did his best not to suffocate the wolf as he sat back. He found, however, that his legs were too wobbly to hold himself upright (Chan had fucked him harder than he thought), even supporting himself on the headboard was barely enough.

“Um I don’t think I can...stay in this position for very long. Wouldn’t it be better if I was leaning downward?” he asked.

“I’ll hold you up,” Chan assured him, and gently but firmly grabbed a hold of his ass and pushed upwards enough to take the weight from Minho's legs. Then, Minho felt Chan spread his ass apart and- ohh fuck that was a tongue that was a glorious and very skilled tongue. Minho’s grip on the headboard tightened, and he let out a long and drawn out moan as Chan dragged his tongue across Minho’s rim. Since Minho was well opened up from being fucked (fucked _really_ well, he might add), there was no resistance to Chan’s tongue pushing into him, deeper and deeper, licking in and around his rim and then back in again.

Minho felt his legs lose strength completely, but Chan kept holding him up, taking Minho’s entire weight into his hands (literally).

He also felt himself getting close very quickly, there was something about Chan’s tongue that was just- magical. Minho took one hand away from the headboard and started stroking himself slowly, while Chan kept licking into him. Then Chan gave a hard suck, and Minho completely lost himself, crying out Chan’s name as he climaxed and spilled all over his hand and even spurted onto Chan’s body.

Chan scooted out from under Minho’s legs, slowly setting him down on the pillows. Minho’s legs were shaking noticeably, and his mind felt all fuzzy. He couldn’t recall ever having an orgasm _that_ good. He looked over at Chan, who was wiping away the spots that Minho’s cum hit with a tissue, before grabbing Minho’s hand and using another tissue to wipe it clean as well. 

“Well that was fun,” Chan remarked, smiling fondly at Minho.

Minho blinked several times, chasing away that last brain fuzzies from his post-orgasmic high.

“Fun...is a bit of an understatement don’t you think?” he replied, “if I knew you could do _that_ with your tongue I would have slept with you on date number one.”

“Aww, you flatter me~” said Chan, laying back on the bed and sliding his arm under Minho’s torso to pull him in for some cuddling, “for the record though, I’m not gonna complain about having waited until now. You’re worth any length of waiting.”

Minho smiled softly, “thanks Chan. You’re worth any length of waiting too. Not even Youngchul made me feel like this.”

It was quiet for a moment, as they just stared at each other like something straight out of a clichéd romance film.

Chan leaned closer, noticing something.

“Have- have your eyes always done that?” he asked.

“Done what?” Minho questioned, confused.

“Your pupils...they’re like narrow slits. I didn’t know your eyes did that. They’re usually round like mine.” Chan elaborated.

“Oh, that. It happens when I’m feeling relaxed or content. I guess...I haven’t been calm for a while now,” Minho explained.

“Well, they look really pretty.”

“Thank you, your eyes are pretty- Chan?”

Chan’s eyes had fluttered shut, and soft snores started floating from his mouth. He was asleep.

Minho couldn’t help it, he started laughing (quietly, he didn’t want to wake Chan up). It was comical how quickly Chan had fallen unconscious, he must have really worn himself out. Then again, he _had_ done about 90% of the work earlier.

Still chuckling, Minho pressed a kiss to Chan’s nose, and snuggled up close against him. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep too.

  
  


The next morning, Minho woke up to the sound of his phone ringing loudly.

He let out an annoyed groan, he was having a _lovely_ dream about flower fields and cat paws, and wanted nothing more than to return to said dream.

“You should probably answer that,” Chan grumbled next to him, “it’s been going off for like twenty minutes.”

That put some urgency in Minho’s mind. His arm flew out and grabbed the phone, checking the caller ID.

It was Woojin. He hit the accept button and said, “you better have a good reason for waking me up, hyung.”

_“I do, actually. Youngchul stopped by.”_

Minho sat up with a bolt.

“He _what_?” he exclaimed.

Chan sat up as well, a worried look on his face.

_“Yeah, I don’t know if something happened but he came by. Changbin answered the door and he says he tried to push Youngchul away, but the bastard punched Binnie in the gut and then started choking him. I was cooking breakfast and heard a commotion, so I walked over and saw what was happening. So I uh, I grabbed an empty wine bottle and smashed it over his head.”_

Minho’s jaw dropped.

“Is- you didn’t kill him, did you?” he asked, feeling a mix of everything- concern, alarm, slight joy that yet again Youngchul got what he deserved.

 _“No, I didn’t kill him. Although I really wanted to,”_ Woojin replied darkly, _“stalking and harassing my best friend is one thing. But no one- and I mean_ **_no one_ ** _\- lays a hand on my Changbin.”_

“So what happened next?”

_“Well, we called the police obviously. We’re pressing charges for assault, and you should press charges too, for the stalking and harassment. He could get some serious jail time.”_

“I-I don’t know, hyung.”

_“Minho, he’s in police custody. He can’t hurt you.”_

“...I’ll think about it. Is Changbin okay?”

_“He’s fine, he’s more pissed that he wasn’t the one who got to knock Youngchul out cold.”_

Minho sighed with relief, “good, that’s good I’m glad. I was always so worried, I mean he threatened to hurt you guys so often anytime I mentioned telling the police."

 _"Why would you be worried? Minho, did you forget that I'm part bear? I'm naturally stronger than humans, I actually could have killed that son of a bitch if I wanted to."_

"....ok I guess I probably should've considered that. Look, can we talk later? Chan is starting to pout at me, I think he wants more cuddles."

Chan, who really was pouting next to him, nodded in confirmation.

_"Wait how are you with- did you spend the night with him?"_

"Goodbye hyung!"

_"Minho don't you dare-"_

Click.

"So what was that about?" Chan asked, chin resting gently on Minho's shoulder. Minho explained what Woojin had told him.

Chan hummed thoughtfully, "I agree with Woojin, you should press charges. Especially with what happened yesterday, we could probably push that as assault as well. C'mon Min, you can finally stop worrying constantly and live your life without looking over your shoulder. Don't you want to feel safe again?"

"I already feel safe with you," Minho said.

Chan's face turned red, and he sputtered for a moment before continuing, "w-well, um, at the very least you can get a restraining order put against him, so then even when he gets out of jail, or if he weasels his way out of any jail time at all, he legally can't come near you anymore."

Minho sighed. It would be nice to be able to feel more carefree.

"...alright. I'll press charges."

Chan smiled at him.

"Good, I'm proud of you for making that decision. Now, I do believe you mentioned giving me more cuddles…"

  
  


Minho pressed charges. For assault, for the stalking and harassment. He went to court and testified in front of a jury, telling them about all the times Youngchul came to his house, his work, blew up his phone, threatened his friends, and then tried to grab him. Changbin paid for their lawyer, since he came from a rich family and was able to afford a really good one.

Youngchul was sentenced to seven years of prison, and was issued a restraining order against Minho, as well as Changbin and Woojin.

As Minho looked at his ex in handcuffs, he finally didn't feel afraid anymore.

Once all the court stuff was entirely over, Changbin invited them all to his and Woojin's place to celebrate- Chan, Minho, and even Chan's friends who had tagged along to support them in court.

It was a nice little party, Minho's friends were always great at entertaining guests. The Puppies took to Woojin so quickly, fawning over his bear features, Minho joked that Chan would have to fight to get them back. Chan playfully put up fisticuffs towards Woojin, and told him to "meet me outside for an ass-kicking, buddy."

After a while when the festivities calmed down, Minho and Chan spent a good amount of time just relaxing on the couch. Minho, feeling hungry, stood up to go get some more food and another beer. However, the moment he stood up, Chan slung his arms around Minho’s waist and pulled him back down, onto his lap.

“What’d you do that for?” Minho asked, struggling slightly.

“No reason,” Chan mumbled, face tucked against Minho’s neck, “you’re just cute.”

“Well can I be cute getting more food?”

“Nope.”

“Chan.”

“Nu-uh. I told you I’m clingy.”

Minho let out a sigh and gave up. It’s not like he hated it.

He heard a rapid thumping noise, and it took a few moments to realize that it was Chan’s tail, wagging so hard it was whacking the couch cushions.

Chan must be really happy. Cute.

Minho was really happy too.

**Author's Note:**

> Validate me with comments and kudos please <3  
> follow me on twitter:  
> @goldenjun9497  
> (nsfw account @chancaptainkink)


End file.
